1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved torch assembly of the type particularly useful in roofing applications where roofing membranes must be heated for the formation of lap joints between sections of roofing material. More particularly, it is concerned with such a torch assembly including an elongated handle having a drag shoe element coupled to the lower end thereof and receiving a strategically oriented torch; the shoe element further includes a rearwardly extending flame-directing barrier wall or diverter serving to properly direct the torch flame as the assembly is pulled along or over a lap joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many commercial roof constructions include a metal substrate having a foam insulating layer thereon, with a rigid, weather-resistant roofing board applied over the foam layer. Finally, modified bitumen roofing membrane is secured to the roofing board, typically through the use of an asphalt-based roofing mastic. Installation of such a built-up roof involves first attaching prefabricated panels each made up of preformed foam and roofing board layers over the metal deck, followed by application of roofing mastic and finally the roofing membrane. The latter material is generally provided in rolls, and successive, overlapped strips thereof are applied to the prefabricated panels and adhered in placed by the roofing mastic. The lap joints between adjacent membrane strips are also adhesively secured by heating the lap joint regions, and the membranes are rolled to complete the roof.
During formation of the lap joints, it is common to employ a trowel or other implement in one hand to lift a lap section, and hand-held torch in the other hand for the purpose of heating the membrane in and around the lap area. Thereafter, the upper layer of the lap joint is laid over the heated membrane and the joint is rolled. Use of a conventional roof torch has proven to be somewhat troublesome and difficult. Specifically, elevating the lap section and playing a torch flame over the roofing membranes inevitably leads to uneven heating and consequent poor lap joint welding. Hence, the lack of suitable means for orienting the torch and maintaining its position as a lap joint is traversed is a major problem, and this increases the time spent in properly forming a lap joint. Moreover, the finished joints may be deficient and subject to failure due to wind lifting.